The overall aim of this SOBC Resource and Coordinating Center (RCC) application is to provide strategic leadership, efficient coordination, inspired support, and pioneering dissemination of the innovative experimental medicine approaches that SOBC consortium scientists will adopt to identify, validate assays, and engage novel behavior change targets. As the SOBC RCC, we will capitalize on advances in Information and Team Science to help the Consortium accomplish its mission to identify and translate promising behavior change targets into public health impact. Specifically, to foster systematization of shareable knowledge on behavior change targets within the Consortium, we will use cutting-edge Information Science principles and a web-based Rapid- Learning Collaboration Platform to establish, curate, and maintain a SOBC registry of validated assays, interventions, best practices, and technical guidelines. This will lead to our creation of an electronic registry with searchable wizard and electronic collaboration capabilities. To enhance coordination and communication activities between SOBC scientists, we will leverage empirical Team Science findings and online science community approaches. Innovative aspects of our approach will include the use of the web-based Rapid- learning Collaboration Platform, a minimum viable innovation-system (an organized approach to creating a reliable, strategically focused innovation function with minimal resources and time that has traditionally been used in business settings), and crowdsourcing for identification of basic behavioral science gaps in our three domains. Further, we will draw upon our substantial expertise in statistical, psychometric, and comprehensive systematic reviews to support the needs of SOBC consortium members. This will include conducting multiple systematic reviews in the area of behavior change and providing essential training and consultations to the Consortium in these areas. Our RCC team also has unique expertise in the measurement and validation of adherence to medical regimens, and of other health behaviors. As well, we have gathered world-renowned scientists in the target assay domains areas of self-regulation, stress reactivity and stress resiliency, and interpersonal and social processes. These experts in the domains, quantitative approaches, and health behaviors will support the UH2/UH3 scientists through our Collaboration Platform and through individual consultations. Some additional innovative aspects of our approach include incentivized replication studies of finalized assays, validation of assays into Spanish, and multi-method dissemination efforts (e.g., TED talks). An emerging high- priority need for basic behavioral science is to find more effective ways to conduct behavior change experimental science, and then to systematize and disseminate these findings so that the knowledge base for behavior change science can advance programmatically, rather than haphazardly. Our SOBC RCC has the experience and expertise needed to work with NIH leadership and the UH2/UH3 scientists to support the SOBC consortium as it fulfills its promise in identifying putative, modifiable targets for behavior change.